


对以为喜欢自己的老师告白，对方开始躲着我了，怎么办

by linzhishu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu





	对以为喜欢自己的老师告白，对方开始躲着我了，怎么办

**全美大学生论坛 >情感交流>【求助】对以为喜欢自己的老师告白，对方开始躲着我了，怎么办**

其实也不算告白吧，就是不那么隐晦地暗示了一下，我是真的以为教授对我有那个意思，他对我实在太好，而我又不算讨人喜欢的女孩子，当初特招我的时候就好多人反对，完全是教授力排众议，公事和私事都对我关照很多。从头回想，感觉我好像身为伊莉莎，爱上了皮克林上校。  
现在教授已经不来实验室了，每次叫我去办公室都是问我课题进程，除此之外一句话不说，我才发现以我和教授的年龄差，他对我那么好还有一个可能是把我当做女儿啊！  
很想修补和教授的关系，不知道该怎么做，最糟糕的是，我好像真栽进去了，还是想和教授在一起。  
#1 苦恼的楼主

支持楼主，把教授拿下，师生恋赛高！  
#2

窈窕淑女是我最喜欢的电影，伊莉莎和皮克林是怎么回事(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻楼主出来解释清楚！  
#3

说是开玩笑行吗？或者同学打赌之类的，反正看楼主的说法教授很宠楼主的样子，应该不会生气  
#4

只要这教授没道貌岸然，被女学生这么误会，肯定马上划清界限！！  
#5

楼主当时不隐晦到什么程度？  
#6

如果说开玩笑以后再往这方面发展就很难了吧？既然不想放弃，还是从告白被拒这方面考虑比较好吧？  
#7

年龄差都够父女了，楼主怎么喜欢上的  
#8

楼上一定没看过窈窕淑女。希金斯教授和伊莉莎吵架的时候就说过让伊莉莎嫁给和她父亲年纪相当的皮克林上校。反正比起教授我更喜欢上校。  
#9

窈窕淑女那么老的片子年轻人看过的确实少，风月俏佳人、尼基塔、王牌特工什么的总看过吧  
#10

噗，楼上是不是什么奇怪的东西混进来了[偷笑]  
#11

一开始还以为是自己喜欢的老师，结果定睛一看是喜欢自己的老师，楼主是本来有信心才去告白的么？感觉有点惨呢（幸灾乐祸脸  
#12

如果真的喜欢楼主就主动点吧  
没有勇气错过了一定会后悔的  
#13

连实验室都不去了是什么意思？教授原本经常去实验室？这个是相当于老师不上课吗？很严重？  
#14

楼上一定不是实验狗  
#15

特别喜欢找师生恋的求助帖或者小说看的说，因为我就是~  
干脆趁这几天，好好问问自己的心，跟着感觉走就对了~感情本来就不是理智的，别想太多，当时的决定就是最好的决定  
期待你们的发展^_^  
#16

皮克林上校就是皮克林上校啊，教授他，算了这么说好别扭，还是叫A.C.吧，实在不习惯叫那么正式，A.C.脾气比希金斯好多了，就像皮克林上校一样对谁都彬彬有礼，而且虽然是他把我招进来，平时也很关照我，但负责授课的不是他，所以比起希金斯教授，我觉得他更像皮克林上校，当然还有年龄的关系。  
A.C.不来实验室倒不完全是因为我，最近学校发生很多事，前校长引咎辞职，A.C.继任校长，职责范围有了改变，而且还很忙，经常不在学校，但跟以前对比一下，再怎么忙也不可能这么态度突变。  
刚刚组长传话叫我去A.C.的办公室，我敢打赌他肯定还是问我课题的事，没有一句私人话题，想想就觉得烦躁，总之我先去了，要听细节的等我回来说。  
#17 郁闷的楼主

介绍介绍教授的年龄长相啊，不然我只能自动带入满头白发的老头子级别了=_=  
#18

楼主不如想开点，说不定就真的是因为忙呢？  
#19

哈，这近况有点意思  
要不要换个方向想啊，在A.C.教授这么忙的情况下，对楼主的关心少了，楼主都觉得不可接受，那么以前关心得细致入微到了什么地步  
#20

细思恐极，教授对楼主真的没那个意思吗？  
#21

楼主自己都说了是把她当女儿  
#22

 _Re：#22_  
楼主没这么说啊，楼主只是根据教授的态度推测。  
#23

行就上不行赶紧跑，扯个毛  
#24

他家境怎么样，有对象吗？  
#25

窈窕淑女没看过，不过没看过也能懂，不就是因为教授位高权重么，别说校长了，傍上能当自己父亲的导师的女学生还少啊[拜拜][拜拜]  
#26

楼上这么一说，我也不由展开联想，楼主「不那么隐晦地暗示」，是在A.C.当上校长之前，还是当上校长之后  
A.C.该不会因为这个原因，才开始躲楼主的吧  
#27

要不去查下楼主哪个学校的，最近换了校长的大学应该不多，楼主还说了前校长是引咎辞职，A.C.是姓名缩写吗？  
#28

为这点事儿人肉也太过分了吧  
#29

这帖子怎么画风突变了，我还是相信楼主只是想和教授谈个恋爱而已。A.C.教授长得帅不帅？  
#30

都能当楼主父亲了还哪门子帅不帅  
#31

LS瞧不起大龄帅哥啊，来来给你安利几个！  
链接 链接 链接 链接  
#32

我看楼主应该是想谈恋爱的，因为一楼的描述里教授对楼主真的很好，楼主还用了窈窕淑女做比方，估计有些故事，经历坎坷的女孩子喜欢可靠的男人，年纪大点怎么了？  
#33

去看了链接，都是影星，保养得好当然了，大学教授恐怕不能那么帅吧，不过如果A.C.教授有那么帅，我也支持楼主。  
#34

 _Re：#33_  
你不如说是出身不好的女孩子喜欢多金的男人，年纪大点怎么了。  
#35

吃了32楼的安利，这个看脸的世界……  
#36

大学教授上课多半穿西装的，气质分都是满分，哪怕白发苍苍也很有风度，以及大学里面不禁止师生恋嘛，只要学生毕业就行，所以大学教授妻子是前学生的还真不算很少。  
#37

楼主怎么还不回来？等着爆料细节呢，看有多窈窕淑女！  
#38

问下哈，楼主自己长得咋样啊？说自己不讨人喜欢，就是长相一般咯？怪不得教授要躲，估计是美女学生就不会躲了哈。  
#39

敢用窈窕淑女自比的肯定不会长相一般，赌一美元是美女。  
#40

楼主去的是有点久，被留下谈私人话题了？  
#41

怎么楼上一窝蜂骂楼主的，就我觉得A.C.教授很可疑吗？搞不好他就是故意关照年轻女学生，然后等女学生主动了再欲擒故纵撇清关系。  
#42

为啥好好的纯爱贴搞得这么阴谋论，脑子里不能有点好东西，自己是屎看谁都是屎  
#43

语言不能形容我此刻操蛋的心情。  
A.C.只给了我新的课题资料就叫我走人，我一时忍不住质问他，是不是和我只剩下这个能说了，A.C.看了我几秒钟，然后用一贯温和亲切的官腔笑容，继续说了两句课题，把我打发走了。  
#44 愤怒的楼主

给楼主点个[蜡烛]  
#45

A.C.教授的形象一下子立起来了，前面楼主说皮克林上校，还以为是温柔绅士书卷气的类型，突然觉得不愧是校长。  
#46

是挺绅♂士的啊  
#47

相信楼主只是想谈恋爱。就看楼主这两句话，就能感觉到楼主直率的性格，还有过去A.C.教授有多宠楼主。支持楼主拿下教授[爱心]  
#48

LS+1  
楼主这时候竟然一点心虚都没有，纯粹是愤怒，绝对以前被宠坏了  
#49

宠坏了XDDD，感觉到这一对的萌点o(*^__^*)o  
#50

还这一对的萌点，楼上你当在追文吗[狂汗]  
#51

好了心情平复一点了，回答上面的问题，不隐晦的程度……就是说将来一直和A.C.在一起啊，非要混过去的话肯定不能说开玩笑，只能往为A.C.工作一辈子这个方向去理解吧，但是挑明了去解释更奇怪，所以我现在是卡在这里了。  
A.C.对我关心不能叫细致入微，他以前虽然不是校长但也是高级教授，不是就带我一个学生，组里人不多但是任务很重，我说他对我很好，是因为每次帮助都对我很关键，也对我很重要。  
告白是在他当校长之前，不过这个不能说明什么吧，他在学校地位一直很高，要不然也不能把我收进来，我高中都没读完。  
A.C.不是名字缩写，算我对他的昵称，组里只有我这么叫他，其他人都是叫姓，组长偶尔会叫他的名字，不过多数时候还是叫姓，刚进组的时候我想叫他名字来着，他让我叫他姓，我就自己改了这个昵称，我不爱守规矩。  
A.C.很帅哦！链接去扫了眼，A.C.就算比那几个明星差也不差太多，看起来比皮克林上校年轻多了，总是西装革履很干练，而且他以前上的是军校，身手特好。非要挑毛病就是发际线有点高。  
我对自己的相貌有自信，但A.C.不是看脸的人。  
他肯定不是在欲擒故纵，对我他一直很坦诚，组长都知道，要是看到A.C.有烦恼又不愿意说的样子，组长就让他来对我说，我能感觉到他现在面对我时真的很困扰，那种不应该把我牵扯进来的不忍的感觉非常明显，但感情上他不是这么拖拖拉拉的人，要拒绝我的话也早该明说才对，所以现在我怀疑他还有别的事情瞒着我。  
#52 心情起伏不定的楼主

楼主这个暗示……说隐晦也隐晦，说明确也明确，的确不太好办。  
#53

楼主手速好快！  
#54

楼主手速快+1  
而且觉得楼主好萌，打那么多字强调A.C.是自己专属的昵称，是希望回帖的不要再用这个称呼吗？  
#55

说教授不比明星差，真的不是楼主情人眼里出西施？求爆照。  
#56

求爆照+1  
还有楼主的照，既然对自己有自信就上证据啊  
#57

军校出身的怎么跑去搞科研了，前面看楼主的意思是在搞科研吧？  
#58

哎，我也是很喜欢我的老师。不过我没你有勇气，去表白。只是暗恋。  
#59

求爆照+2  
#60

楼主自相矛盾了吧，一边说教授对你很坦诚，一边怀疑有别的事情瞒着你  
#61

该不会是教授原本打算默默暗恋关心楼主，楼主主动他又退缩了，因为觉得是自己不好才那副样子。现实里的窈窕淑女毕竟少，老男人总是会顾虑些年龄啊前途啊社会影响啊之类的问题。  
#62

楼上深有所感的样子  
#63

老男人不都喜欢年轻漂亮的妻子吗？  
#64

那要看是贪恋青春美色还是真的喜欢。至少从楼主这边看来教授是真的对楼主很用心。  
#65

看了下真没人再用楼主的专属昵称了，楼主好萌哈哈哈  
#66

注意到一个点，刚开始楼主想叫教授的名字但是教授不让……现在却亲近到了楼主满以为教授喜欢自己，认识多久了？看起来前途挺光明的。  
#67

艾玛楼上这么一说，突然觉得有点虐，不知道为啥  
#68

组长知道教授有烦恼不愿意说就让他对楼主说……这种描述总觉得哪里不对，忍不住脑补出一个对着两个双向暗恋而不自知的恋爱白痴非常无奈的形象。  
#69

楼上的解说好生动！楼主突然天然呆了！萌萌萌❤  
#70

组长：今天导师和菜鸟又在玩猜心游戏，到底什么时候才在一起，心累，再折腾下去导师的发际线又要后退了  
#71

XDDDDDD发际线是什么鬼  
#72

连段子都已经出来了╰(*°▽°*)╯，楼主看到是什么表情？楼主给个反应:D  
#73

楼主自己都承认是冲着教授地位去的了，一帮起哄的还叽叽歪歪什么  
#74

LS小学语文是体育老师教的吧？  
#75

心理阴暗的就不用去理他了，目前感觉62楼的推测最靠谱。  
#76

 _Re：#68_  
难道不是因为楼主很有可能从头自作多情到尾吗  
#77

自作多情什么的……人艰不拆啊，楼主哭晕在厕所  
#78

喜欢的人喜不喜欢自己还是能感觉出来才对，我倾向于楼主说的教授有别的事瞒着她，会是什么事？  
#79

谁说喜欢的人喜不喜欢自己能感觉出来了！真能还会有那么多双向暗恋和错过的吗，恋爱中的人智商会降低才对！  
#80

组长推推眼镜表示真相只有一个，上楼是正解  
#81

提起组长倒让我有个想法，楼主曾经用皮克林上校来比喻教授，还特地声明教授像皮克林上校一样，是引荐而非教导她的人，那么在她身边扮演希金斯教授这个角色的人是谁？会是组长吗？要求教授对楼主述说心事这个行为，一般来说是出于跟教授和楼主都很亲密的人，而且和教授是平辈关系。  
#82

楼主呢？回答完问题就不见了。不是说回来就讲细节吗？  
#83

楼主交照片不杀！速度把自己还有教授的照晒出来  
#84

82楼分析帝，组长是希金斯教授吗？又一个中老年帅哥？  
#85

想看照片，军校毕业身手很好的的西装革履的大学教授，集文武萌点于一身o(≧v≦)o~~  
#86

楼主有没有向身边的人求助过？比如那个组长？看起来就是个助攻的角色  
#87

刚才去重新整理了一遍课题，把新资料加进去了，这是我第一次自己做课题，不想让A.C.失望。  
而且有种直觉，A.C.最近对我态度这么奇怪和课题有关系。  
组长差不多就是希金斯教授吧，她是我见过最了不起的女性。

说好的细节：  
我是个孤儿，高中辍学，从小颠沛流离，没家人没朋友，怀抱着自以为是的孤傲正义，觉得科学家都是冷血反人类、政府的走狗，第一次见到A.C.是因为我私下接触一种新药临床试验的志愿病患，刚好是A.C.正在追查的事情，那个病患后来因为副作用险些死掉，我也差点惹上大麻烦，最后患者被A.C.救了，我也是。当时前校长特许A.C.开个特招组，A.C.就把我招了进去，刚开始我很不服气，也添了不少麻烦，现在学到很多东西。  
A.C.对我真的投入很多感情，前阵子实验室事故我差点挂掉，他第一个找到我抱着我哭着让我撑下去，A.C.总是挂着温和亲切的官腔微笑，彬彬有礼到让人觉得傲慢，我都没想过能看到他哭，抢救的时候我就是靠着想他叫我撑下去，才撑到救命的药到，醒来我看到是就是他坐在病床边，在A.C.之前，我从来没想到有谁会给我那么多的理解、包容、尊重、期待、信赖，和爱。  
所以我没办法忍受现在这种冷冷淡淡的关系，我想和他在一起，最少也得回到从前那样。  
#88 苦恼的楼主

……楼主的描述好传奇，一下子不真实起来。  
#89

本来以为是求助，结果是小说，妈的，浪费感情  
#90

越看越觉得……这是论坛体的小说吗？小说在别的板块啊，楼主发错地方了还是故意的……  
#91

楼上才是开玩笑还是故意的，楼主态度很认真了，你生活一潭死水就以为别人都一样，我邻居大叔上个月卷进公司洗黑钱里面被捅死在同事的公寓，同事先是因为嫌疑杀人被抓，证据不足放出来后又差点在公寓被杀（*），知不知道什么叫艺术来源于生活，太阳底下无新鲜事，  
（* 这个其实是《夜魔侠》第一集的内容）  
#92

这是告白？还是告白？还是告白？  
#93

感情真的很折磨人  
#94

本来在等狗血恋爱剧，结果被吓到了  
#95

吓到了+1，怪不得LZ要提教授的军校背景，教授到底是干什么的啊，什么教授需要“追查”新药临床试验。  
#96

楼主搞的是什么课题也细思恐极。。。哎呦喂楼主你披露这些真的没问题吗，不会被查水表吧。。。  
#97

信息量太大简直一脸血，总结一下，目前楼主透露的教授讯息：  
1.年纪可以当楼主父亲，既然楼主在大学科研组，应该是五十多岁吧，最少——看到这个数字妹子们真的还萌的起来吗？  
2.率领一个科研组而且在就任校长之前就是校内实权派人物，最少有人事任免权；  
3.相貌英俊，虽然不排除楼主感情影响理智进而影响审美，但既然点明了发际线过高姑且认为可信；  
4.身手不凡，军校出身；  
5.总是挂着温和亲切的官腔微笑，彬彬有礼到让人觉得傲慢——这句我就上楼主原话了；  
6.对楼主真的、真的很好。  
#98

/(ㄒoㄒ)/本来看到五十多岁这个数字真的有点心灰意冷，但是看到最后一句总结又被感动到了  
理解、包容、尊重、期待、信赖，和爱  
有个男人这样对我年龄就不重要了  
#99

真的假的，简直跟写小说似的  
#100

已经不是一个世界的人了(⊙v⊙)  
#101

从楼主列举的那些词来看，教授给楼主的的确都是最关键最重要的帮助。教授是个好男人。  
#102

有种在看电影剧情的感觉  
#103

我还真去谷歌了一下有没有这部电影  
#104

先被楼主感动一把，又被98楼感动一把，吃了这份安利！  
支持楼主和楼主的教授在一起。  
#105

在一起+1  
#106

在一起+2  
#107

在一起+3 楼下保持队型  
#108

在一起+4  
#109

还有人记得楼主开头说教授可能把她当女儿吗？结合楼主的态度简直是高虐  
#110

好可怜的楼主哦  
#111

现在我就指望真相如62楼所说，教授只是有顾虑才回避女主  
#112

其实我有一个想法，会不会因为教授对楼主太好，楼主错把亲情当爱情了？因为楼主看样子没和父母长辈相处过，失礼了。  
#113

没关系，反正是事实，没什么不能说的。  
放心，我肯定没弄混，虽然我以前没爸妈，但交过两个男朋友，可惜我看男人眼光太烂，两个都看错了。  
#114 苦恼的楼主。

为楼主默哀[蜡烛][蜡烛]  
#115

摸摸楼主，谁年轻时没遇见过一两个渣。  
#116

我就没。  
#117

题外话的滚粗，楼主继续啊！快更快更  
#118

楼主说的没什么不能说的是指父母还是课题啊  
#119

求更多细节，还有LZ打不打算爆照，对文武双全能出厅堂能入厨房的教授非常好奇。  
#120

楼上咋知道教授能入厨房  
#121

还真能。  
#122 微笑的楼主

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈教授越来越可爱了（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～  
#123

楼主你爆料这么爽快你家教授知道吗？  
#124

这样的教授决不能错过啊楼主给力点拿下  
#125

文武双全能出厅堂能入厨房，有这样的教授请给我来一打。  
#126

LS你先长一张【对自己的相貌有自信】的脸再说[白眼]  
#127

楼主还没爆照呢谁知道她说的是真是假。就我质疑楼主这些经历未免太戏剧化了吗，凯特•利比（*）拯救世界完了上网求助感情问题，搞笑呢。  
（* 1995《黑客》的女主角，传说是黛西•约翰逊的原型）  
#128

 _Re：#128_  
你不是一个人，不过我觉得网络嘛真假无需在意，出出主意又不耽误什么，如果是真的就是帮了别人，如果假的大家乐一乐也挺好。  
#129

我感觉是真的，一方面因为楼主提到老师，还有他们相处的那些文字的感情，高中的时候我也喜欢我的一个老师，或者说，现在还是喜欢，那种感觉要经历过才会懂，有些事情真的经历过才写得出来。所以我愿意相信，  
还有看作者写的事情，不是极力夸张的那种，吹牛或者造假不是这样子写法，会很不合时宜地堆叠细节，力求证明自己很真实，楼主那种轻描淡写，是刻意淡化的样子。  
#130

从语言上就感觉楼主是个直爽妹子，相信她啦，能不能给张楼主和教授的合照，看有没有夫妻相  
#131

前面不是有人阴谋论过吗？楼主眼光这么糟，就不怕这次也是看错人？  
#132

不会的，因为这次不是我看中他，是他找到我。  
#133 苦恼的楼主

再次被暴击[吐血]  
#134

[爱心] [爱心] [爱心]楼主这话对着教授说啊！  
#135

楼主看上去明显很尊敬教授啊，对着教授就说不出来了吧  
#135

非常好奇楼主的两个前男友哎？既然楼主是美女，看起来性格也不错，为什么连着遇上两个都是渣男呢？  
#136

LS有点挖LZ隐私了吧，过去的事还提什么，LZ这不是想继续往前么  
#137

是不是只有我一个感觉在旁观一场无望的暗恋，越看越虐，简直不能好了  
#138

忍不住浮上来，本来没觉得被楼上一说顿时觉得……（生无可恋脸  
#139

路见不平一声吼！想那么多干嘛！要相信LZ！LZ你加油上！！！  
#141

啊，对不起，我没想那么多，楼主对不起啊。  
#142（136）

上面那个说挖隐私的 才是太认真 八卦嘛随便问问有什么 楼主要是真不想让人知道 就不会说出来了  
我也好奇楼主的前男友 应该是太差了 才凸显出教授的好 有多差  
#143

不用道歉，的确是过去了所以没什么不能说，反正这两个家伙当初都让我失望透顶，郁闷得够呛，组员还生怕戳我伤口从来都不提，跟大家八一八，就算发泄了。  
首先是我初恋，在我辍学后帮过我，算是我计算机行业的师父，当初我就是因为入侵学校系统才被A.C.盯上。我的反政府思想也全是被初恋灌输的。哪怕跟了A.C.，我也以为初恋是个贯彻自由平等主义的好人，还为了他骗A.C.，结果他拿入侵学校系统得来的机密卖钱，差点害死一个无辜的人。我就彻底跟他掰了。那次跟A.C.的信任危机真是吓得我够呛。  
前男友更糟，本来是先我一步进组的组员，结果前不久才知道他特么是敌对公司送来的商业间谍，就是为了偷小组的研究成果，他接近我只是因为我是A.C.最信任的人，负责给研究成果加密！至于试图脚踏两条船的事情就不多说了。  
当时因为密码我被绑架，是A.C.亲自来救我，涉及到某人的生命，我没办法还是给他们解锁了，感觉对A.C.还有组员们很抱歉，但是A.C.说只要我没事研究成果完全不重要。  
幸好我也不是好欺负的，除了密码还附赠他们一个特洛伊木马，顺带弄了点证据把那个背叛A.C.、欺骗A.C.的王八蛋送上法庭，可惜那个王八蛋刚刚在送审的路上跑了，要不然我会去监狱里看他的。  
#144 愤怒的楼主

打个哆嗦，每次楼主一爆料就感觉进入一个我并不了解的世界  
#145

……好吓人，楼主这是什么男人运Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
#146

楼主生活在刀光剑影之中，吾等凡人不能望其项背  
#147

楼主手速的确好快  
#148

楼主不是说专长是计算机么，手速快很正常啦XD  
#149

再次感慨一下教授的军校背景。想象了一下单枪匹马（？）救出楼主被帅翻。  
#150

楼主虽然在八两个前男友，但每次都不忘了提教授，尤其是后面那个，前缀竟然不是【欺骗了我的王八蛋】，而是【欺骗了教授的王八蛋】，这一定是真爱  
#151

楼主被绑架，教授为什么不报警而是亲自上，该不会教授的研究有什么见不得人  
#152

LZ不是说了那个前男友被送上法庭么，LS眼瞎啊  
#153

不管怎么样都已经被长相英俊西装革履文武双全的教授迷倒了，根据楼主的描述已经脑补出一部电影  
#154

我都已经脑补出续集了  
#155

我都已经脑补出电影三部曲了  
#156

我倒是一直认为我生活的世界并不是我看到的样子，而且我始终在苦苦追寻真相。只是过去我认为任何人都有权利得知真相，现在却开始觉得，适度的隐瞒的确是一种保护，有时候隐瞒就是为了保护。  
希望我能够更坚强，更有力，帮A.C.做更多的事，也成为保护大家的一员，不想再给小组拖后腿，更不想成为A.C.的弱点。  
前面我那个实验室事故，是敌对公司制造了个实验故障，引我去检查，然后把实验室炸了，就为了拿到A.C.曾经主持研发的新药半成品。  
这件事学校已经递交证据正式起诉了，只是没公审而已，所以不用担心法律问题。  
#157 苦恼的楼主

楼主的生活还真是危机四伏步步惊心[蜡烛][蜡烛][蜡烛][蜡烛]  
#158

不知道怎么我已经有点适应这画风了呢╮(╯_╰)╭  
#159

再次怀疑自己是不是和楼主生活在同一个世界………………  
#160

从楼主提到的内容来看，楼主学校应该是做医药研发的吧？大型制药公司的诉讼官司一年到头没断过，一个教授小组的研发成果，一个教授曾经主持过的项目，楼主都已经提到两种新药了，如果不是太罕见的病，基本上一种新药的产生就是产业大地震，所以楼主生活的这么危机四伏我倒不太吃惊（我只不过脑补了《迈克尔•克莱顿》《永不妥协》之类的情节而已）  
#167

研究了一下很好奇，高中辍学而且专长计算机的楼主在研发组里面干什么，只负责加密？  
#168

比起专业，我倒是很在意楼主的理念  
虽然科学家都冷血无情是政府走狗，稍微过激，不过从医药公司诉讼不断，就能看出来，这个行业里面，问题的确很大  
公众有权利知道真相  
楼主的反应，像一个公正自由主义者，被体制同化了，有点失望  
#169

比起最初我很多观念都已经改变了，那些观念产生的原因则没有，我想当个好人，想做正确的事，作为公民想尽到我的义务和责任，A.C.教我怎么更好地去实现这一点，他是个好人。  
#170 苦恼的楼主

上面这段话让这个帖子突然就从八卦版进入学术版  
#171

另外我并不在医学校，我们学校是综合学院，有不同等级和专业的学部，特招组人不多但每个人负责的方向都不一样，有人做生物，有人做电子，有人做机械，我做密码破译。上面两件事都牵扯到新药，只是恰好前阵子药物方面有突破。  
最近的重心就不是医药了，是打官司，我前任在里面都只是一小部分而已。  
#172 苦恼的楼主

咦咦  
#173（171）

我是不小心插了楼主的楼吗  
#174（171）

噗，还是在楼主的深情告白之后  
#175

我就想知道楼主咋当上的黑客，我也想当。。。  
#176

默默围观到现在的深水鱼冒头，教授是个什么样的人呢？身手非凡英俊潇洒，从能当校长来看行政能力也不差，会下厨的话显然居家也很出色，之前提到研究成果那么科研方面也了不起，还统领这么多不同方向的研究，简直神秘得要死。  
除了发际线有点高简直是完美的男人了。  
#177

…………楼上为什么要特地点出发际线有点高  
#178

看这些总结感觉教授完全不像个科研人员  
#179

哇，不错不错，曾经我也做过和老师恋爱美梦，可惜我们学院没有一个可以的男老师。真心祝福楼主啊。  
#180

除了发际线还有年龄啊，年龄是硬伤，能做楼主父亲的话不管楼主几岁肯定过不了金婚吧  
#181

楼上不要那么残忍！  
#182

人生已经如此艰难有些事情就不要……  
#183

为啥教授还不去竞选总统。  
#184

本来看到教授救出被绑架的LZ后一直在脑补教授是特工，现在看又觉得不像了……  
LS+1，教授还是去竞选总统吧  
#185

特工！原来有这个想法的不止我一个人！  
#186

除了发际线是什么鬼  
楼上你不是一个人  
#187

特工和竞选总统其实可以综合一下的，情报局局长怎么样  
#188

我来效仿98楼做个总结，目前透露的楼主讯息：  
1.孤儿，颠沛流离（福利机构呢？），高中辍学  
2.美女（强烈要求爆照），然而并不打算靠脸吃饭  
3.擅长计算机，目前在做密码破译的科研  
4.正义感，责任感，同情心  
5.曾经因为实验室被炸生命垂危，靠教授的激励撑过（救命的药到是什么意思？总觉得这里有点奇怪），并且被绑架  
6.看男人眼光不好，两任男友都不是好人（但我觉得这两个人选都只是进一步证明楼主的人品正直，她爱上的是他们伪装出来的好人的样子，她总是会爱上好人）

结论：  
楼主求嫁？你有考虑过女孩子吗？  
#189

毫无防备地被苏一脸  
#190

真的我竟然从来没有发现楼主是这么好的女孩子所以是距离太近了导致灯下黑  
#191

感谢你的关心和称赞，还有告白，哈哈，可爱的女孩。  
不过谢谢了，我还是想要个伙计（Guy），不如说，我现在满脑子都是A.C.。  
#192 愉快的楼主

毫无防备地被秀一脸！  
#193

呵呵秀恩爱分得快[蜡烛][蜡烛]  
#194

楼上快住手人家还没在一起呢  
#195

返回去看了下98楼的总结，再对比这个，不知为什么又想起窈窕淑女了，明明感觉三观都被颠覆了一遍，很多话想说，不知道怎么说，还是默默支持楼主能和教授在一起吧。  
#196

楼主别纠结了，无非就两种情况，一教授慧眼如炬觉得你是个人才，想当一次伯乐，二就是……你懂的  
所以勇敢点上吧，其实我也曾经有过类似的经历，这会儿特别有共鸣  
当然不是指非感情的部分  
#197

我只想说妹纸你好赞！！！还有，快更！！！！  
#198

虽然还是觉得年龄差太大……但从性格什么的来看似乎的确很合适，总之只要你情我愿别人也没什么可说，楼主好好努力吧。  
#199

话说，谁还记得楼主一开始求助的问题？  
#200

 

TBC


End file.
